


[Podfic] Tending To Grace

by dodificus



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon finds the second time he leaves his whole life behind easier than the first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tending To Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tending To Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8924) by Musesfool. 



**Length:** 18:20

 **Format:** mp3

 **File Size:** 19.8 MB (mp3)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201104131.zip)

 

Originally posted on April 12th 2011 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/273323.html) at dreamwidth amplificathon.


End file.
